This application is a USC 371 application of PCT/DE 99/01527 filed on May 21, 1999.
The invention is based on a device for connecting two parts.
A known device for positionally secure connection of two structural parts, which have retaining edges, spaced apart from one another, on surfaces located in the same plane (German Patent Disclosure DE 30 47 133 A1), includes two connecting elements, which are inserted into the retaining edges of the structural parts and overlap one another. The connecting elements have detent and counterpart detent means, in the form of serrations and detent tongues, that rest on one another in the overlapping region and that enable a detent engagement at different mutual spacings of the two structural parts.
In an electric motor with a housing cylinder and at least one cover on the face end for closing an end opening of the housing cylinder (German Patent Disclosure DE 33 05 645 A1), it is known to secure the cover by means of a detent connection. For that purpose, the detent connection has two rows of teeth, extending axially to the housing cylinder and capable of detent engagement with one another, of which a first row of teeth is disposed on the cover, and a second row of teeth is disposed on the housing cylinder.
The connection device according to the invention has the advantage that the connection of the two parts can be made with a defined positioning of the axial position of the two parts to one another, and thus where the two parts are embodied as a housing and an end cover of an electric motor, the longitudinal armature play of the armature or rotor of the electric motor, the armature or rotor being received in a bearing toward the cover, can be fixedly set. The provision of two connection pairs with opposed inward pivoting directions of the tabs into the assigned notches enables sensitive adjustment and a reliably secure, final fixation of the two parts in a desired relation to one another.